1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lifting apparatus for motor vehicles, mounting units, machines, or the like and more particularly to such a lifting apparatus with at least one scissors arrangement and a base frame.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
A lifting device is known from a brochure of the OMER Company, and has a base frame with at least one scissor type arrangement. The scissor type arrangement has a first bearing with a pivot axis around which a stationary strut is rotatably arranged. The opposite end of the strut engages a carrier arm and forms a second bearing. The carrier arm is divided by the strut into a first and second carrier arm section, and has a guide at the free end of the second carrier arm, which is associated with the base frame. By means of the guide, the second carrier arm section is guided, movable horizontally back and forth, in the base frame. The carrier arm has, at its end opposite to this, a further bearing at which a load receiver is arranged.
This lifting device is moved up and down by a lifting cylinder, which has one end arranged on the strut near the second bearing, and which acts with its other end on a second strut which in turn is pivotably arranged on the first carrier arm section and is connected to the load receiver. By this arrangement, a double half scissors is formed, which is driven by the lifting cylinder situated in between in order to effect an up and down movement. This arrangement of a lifting platform is constructionally expensive. Furthermore, this lifting apparatus is built high when not in use and is thus inconvenient for use. The lifting apparatus is thus mainly suitable for building into the floor of a workshop. The relative height when not in use is a result of an expensive arrangement of the lifting cylinders which is provided between the struts, so that the required force can be applied in order to move the lifting apparatus out of a dead point position or an unextended position. Constructional measures are employed in order to be able to overcome the high forces, leading to a relatively high construction of the lifting apparatus in an initial position. Furthermore, such an configuration of the lifting apparatus is limited to a few cases of use and is costly in its configuration.